


Shisha

by BardChild



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Hookah, Porn, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Smut, cock riding, shisha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardChild/pseuds/BardChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Avatar likes to enjoy some guilty pleasures, his wife is more than happy to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shisha

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this. This is just some fun smut of the two smokin' and chilling. One of my head canons is that Aang has a few dirty habits he doesn't talk at all to his friends about that he and his wife enjoy in private. One of them is smoking a hookah pipe. Something that I like to do myself.   
> Not really beta'd btw

**Shisha**

 

The world seems to eat it self. Every time a problem is fixed something else comes up. It seemed to be a constant theme for me and my job as the Avatar. I finally had some time alone, which was honestly nonexistent and I decided to indulge in a pleasure I haven’t had in a long time.

The monks called the partaking of physical pleasure _kama,_ most of my friends think it means sex but its more than that. It means anything that feels good physically. Everything from a really good meal, drinking your favorite tea, to having a nap, and yes even masturbating and sex; to me though, _kama_ was taking the hookah out, closing the doors in my study, opening the window a crack to vent and in the candle light and glow of the coals, inhale the heady smoke of rich jasmine flavored tobacco sometimes blended with a special mountain blend of lavender. I let the smoke drifted above my head like friendly ghost. I let myself get lost in it for a while. After all I had a lot to think about and a lot to not think about too. I got up and opened a cabinet that I kept my smoking gear and pulled out a tin of vanilla-poppy. I changed the tobacco replacing it with the poppy blend and jasmine tobacco mixture. I only smoke once a month if I am lucky. I never smoke openly. It’s a private matter one that I need time to let myself get lost in the fog. It’s not something I talk about with my friends. Sokka nor Toph know, only Katara and sometimes Zuko and I share the pipe. But frankly the last thing I need is someone to find out and launch smear campaign lambasting my smoking habit. If it even was a habit.

The fog of the smoke was comforting as I thought about the current political situation that I found myself dragged into. I hated being a moderator sometimes. Some arguments and debates are needed other times however; it feels like I am listening to my children fight. I took another drag as I slink into the pillows. I wanted to get one of my books and read a bit when the door creaked open.

“Honey, are you smoking?” my wife asked.   
“Yeah, just for a bit sweetie do you need help with the kiddos?” I asked with an exhale. Katara walked in. Just in her nighty with her hair down. It was late in the evening after all.

 “I put Bumi and Kya down. They went out like lights.” She said with a tired smile. “Didn’t even fuss.” She said grabbing a few pillows that I scattered out in my study. She took the pipe and inhaled. I lifted and eyebrow as she choked a bit and handed it back. “Oh, this isn’t your normal blend. I thought you were smoking your lavender mix.” She said a bit thrown by the surprise. She handed me the pipe back as I took a drag. I blew out a few smoke rings and then a smoke lemur to leap through them. She chuckled as she got up to change the coals for me.

“Thanks, I do appreciate that. Sorry I didn’t tell you I was going to have some time alone. I just got a lot on my mind.” I said as she gave me a coal to heat and she changed the ashy one with the fresh one I made. She sat down and rubbed by bear, now rather wooly chest.

“Don’t apologize I know you have be stressed out. Besides you occasionally smoke and usually when the kids are asleep.” She said taking the pipe and inhaling…slowly this time. She exhaled thick white smoke and handed it back to me. I looked at her lazily. Her round breasts, heavy after nursing our children still had the firmness and give that always loved. She noticed my smile and pulled the pipe away. She kissed me slowly tasking the smoke from my last drag. I gave her a goofy smile. She took another inhale and then kissed me letting me share her smoke.

“Mmmm, I like where this is going.” I teased with mellow lust as she kissed me again putting the pipe in my hand. I lifted her so she can straddle me. Cushioned by my pillows she nuzzled my neck, pressing me down into them a little.

“I figured you needed to loosen up another way.” She said with a smoky smile. I wasn’t going to object. Not at all, pulled her into another kiss letting her softly nips become more ardent as she let them dance on my neck, she moved her hands down my chest rubbing her thumbs against my nipples. I was starting to reaaallly enjoy this. I grabbed some of her hair and kissed her again roughly, her tongue playing with mine, I could taste the smoke. She rubbed her hands down my thighs pulling down my loose cotton pants that I lounge in. I kneaded her rounded breasts with my wide hands, letting her groan under my touch. She spread her legs rubbing herself gently against my growning hardness. She kissed me roughly as I held the pipe. I pulled away taking another drag and letting her share my smoke. Pressing her forehead against mine, I looked into those wondrous blue eyes of hers. I could get lost in those as much as the smoke.

“Ride me.” I breathed; she took off her nighty and threw it aside. She wasted no time lowering her wet folds around me. I could feel her clench and relax. She heatedly looked at me, her gaze never losing mine. Gods I was so in love with her. Despite how mundane our lives are, I never lost my devotion to her. To the life we made. She took the pipe and inhaled as she slowly bounced. I could feel the slow tugging the heat around me. The way she slowly road me before bouncing with fervor, I took the pipe it was my turn after all. I gave her back the pipe after I had my draught and used my now free hand to love on that nub, making her clench and moan. Hearing her squeal while we made love was the best thing. She made the cutest faces; I always loved watching her giggle and moaned. She moved quickly as she slid down against me, chest to chest. I kissing her I can feel her breath growing labored as she kept riding. Every tug, every jerk, was driving me closer, her nails dragged down my thighs as I worked on her nub sliding my fingers against her delicious wet folds. I must it that right spot because she gasped calling my name like prayer. Clenching tight coming around me, it wasn’t long before our sweet fluids mingled.

 _Kama_ in its purest form, it wasn’t us screwing, it something far more simple, beautiful, she rubbed her nose against mine. Sliding off in her dizzying afterglow giving me the pipe, I took another drag, letting the taste linger on my tongue. She curled up next to me as savored the sweet pleasure of love and my shisha.

“I gotta use this blend more often.” Katara giggled as he took my pipe.

“Agreed.”


End file.
